Gravity
by Shizune-hime
Summary: In the silence, there is irony; in the irony, there is solace. In solace, comfort can be found. Post-ACC. Finished!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Well hello there, subscribers and readers. :3 _

_Most of you who've read my stuff contain either RenoxCiss, or Zerith fics (or even TsengxElena; though I've written only one about them so far). I've also just written 2 Aeriseph fics... well, here's another piece of candy for ya. :D _

_Quite honestly, I have to say, Aeriseph is one of my guilty pleasure pairings, and I've been reading some Aeriseph fics for about a year now. I always thought that despite their historical differences, the two have incredible similarities - not only physically (long hair, yay!) but emotionally._

_Personally, I think Mr. Nomura's stance of an initial plan for them to be lovers is a big "Why not?" It's really hard to describe, but when you think about the contrast between these two characters, they're also like two halves of a whole. Somehow their experiences and feelings, somewhat, are the same. Somehow, as well, I guess they just experienced different situations to feel them._

_Anyway, to continue: I was listening to my WMP playlist one day while playing Solitaire and when Sara Bareilles' song played I instantly gasped. In actuality this fic was supposed to be based on Sarah McLachlan's song "Time" (album: "Afterglow"), but I never got to continue after a while. My muse died. v.v Well, crap, on my part._

_However, when I heard "Gravity" I realized that this song is just PERFECT for Aeriseph. My muse is in motion. Yaaaay! Well, this my third songfic to date, and my first try at Aeriseph - enjoy reading! _

_**~~P.S.: **__This is for my good friend Cory. w Hurrah, I finally finished it! LOL. This is SO incredibly 2 months or so DELAYED. XD I actually had always intended to write this for you; thank you so much for being a good friend. :3 I love you, happy reading! ^u^_


	2. Gravity

**~{ :: g r a v i t y :: }~**

… … She found him.

Within the quiet tendrils of the Lifestream, in the known pandemonium of light and dark, the world's enemy sat undisturbed as he embraced his knees.

She, on the other hand, the last of her kind and a messiah, gave a knowing, soft smile that could melt anyone's heart.

And somehow, he felt that smile pierce his heart - with a turn of his head, he saw her, tears stinging his eyes.

She saw them.

And she wanted to take his pain away, wanted to make him feel that he was still welcome to a heart. She knew, ever since that day he hurt her, that he was lonely _and_ alone in life.

When she caressed his cheek and looked in his eyes, his tears fell.

_Mako couldn't hide sadness._

Although he hadn't said why yet, his heart crumbled, unable to take the prison his heart was in - the one thing he couldn't help but admit now.

And he realized that he wanted company, more than anything, even if he couldn't admit it to himself at times, but he didn't want to look this weak in front of anyone.

He realized that pride was his problem, the one trigger that initiated anger into his heart.

He wanted to turn around, but the touch of her hand didn't give him enough determination to do so.

She gave his cheek soft kisses, along the trail where his tears fell, and felt the sadness well up in her. She'd never felt this empathic towards someone; never felt this vulnerable, somehow.

He calmed down. There was no denying the serenity her spirit tried to tell him.

She was radiant - in his mind, he compared her to the sun.

He thought it was because of the lights of the afterlife, but he realized it wasn't. And he remembered why: because even in the darkness that consumed him when he was alive, he always thought she had a glow to her that was unmatched.

That glow certainly blinded him.

Although that glow contradicted his feelings when he still had life and it seemed vile to even feel some sort of comfort when around her, he couldn't help it.

And neither was _she_ able to; there was something about him that drew her to him - sometimes she figured it was maybe his strength, or his determination…

… _Or his loneliness._

Quietly, she questioned what made his heart falter. He said nothing. And so she tried to read his mind and tried to feel his heart, tried to recall everything that happened, _backwards, _from the moment she died.

But he took the chance to explain everything his heart contained. With eyes shut, he let her know how he felt ever since he was young - that he always felt he was different, that everyone pushed him aside because he was too strong and thought he was too proud.

He told her of when he always dreamed of being the best, hoping it would surpass his feelings of difference around everyone.

He let her know how he really felt when he hurt her, that beneath the anger, he also felt guilt.

He let her know how he felt when he took lives away, when he just wanted a mother's love and devotion to replace every feeling of deception that he knew all his life.

He told her how in his whole life, he had always felt alone.

Then she sat beside him, bracing her knees, and shared her heart with him.

She relayed her feelings of always wanting her real mother back but loving her adoptive mother just the same. She always felt that things would have been easier if she had two hearts for each of her mothers, but that she realized she was lucky to have two. And yet, it felt sad that either felt jealous of the other somehow.

She told him how oftentimes, while selling flowers, she would be verbally harassed by men in Midgar, but her strength and determination drove them away. She told him how she always believed that during these times, her mother protected her.

She told him how she had always loved Zack and struggled with it everyday since he died, and how seeing the sky for her and Zack didn't seem enough to feel that she had accomplished a wish that she deeply wanted, in actuality, to accomplish _with_ him.

She said that she always dreamed life would be better, and always tried to work hard to make it happen, but as soon as she found purpose, her life was taken away.

She told him how in her whole life, she had always felt alone.

As she kept talking, he saw in her smile and in her eyes the joy that she took in the simple things like flowers, laughter, promises, and empathy. But he also saw that beneath her smile, she tucked away in her heart her sadness.

And suddenly, after a long moment of silence, for the first time since they met in life, she cried.

Just like him, her heart caved in. And somehow, no matter how she tried to hold her defenses up around him, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that they were never meant to meet - she and her murderer - she couldn't help but shatter.

He quietly whispered words of comfort - that he was there if she needed him, that she could trust him, that he had changed.

When she looked up and met his eyes to nod in agreement, she smiled. And he wiped her tears away as they fell, and kissed her forehead.

From that moment on, she knew he was worth trusting; forgiveness is a fragile thing.

And he took the chance to hold her. She complied, succumbing to his embrace, letting gravity - at least for now - take hold of her.

_And deep in his heart, he felt the same._


End file.
